Vida que Segue
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Seguir em frente em homenagem a quem você ama pode ser a maior prova de amor. AU, Tributo Valentine's Day do Need for Fic. Radamanthys e Kanon yaoi. Favor não ler se não for comentar, honestidade ainda é algo que eu prezo.


**VIDA QUE SEGUE**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categorias: Concurso NFF Fev./2017: Espíritos [Tributo] Valentine's Day 2017 do Need for Fic , Saint Seiya, AU, Radamanthys e Kanon, Slash/Yaoi, MxM relationship  
Advertências: Sofrimento emocional, sexo  
Classificação: NC-17  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Seguir em frente em homenagem a quem você ama pode ser a maior prova de amor.

Sinopse da obra original: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco é um anime sobre pessoas extraordinárias que renascem quando sua deusa, Atena, reencarna na Terra para salvá-la da extinção. São conhecidos como Cavaleiros de Atena e capazes de rachar a terra e abrir os céus com seus poderes. Como é um AU, usei os personagens, personalidades e aparência para dar corpo e vida ao texto.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Itens: (pelo menos dois)3. MÚSICA: Alive, Sia

8\. PROMPT: Ele/a queria que fosse só um amor de verão, mas não foi.

Breve descrição dos personagens:

Radamanthys de Wyvern – inglês de nascimento, loiro com olhos cor de âmbar, é no anime um dos três juízes do inferno governado por Hades e tido como o mais feroz de todos eles. É escorpiano, acredita que a fúria e a frieza são o caminho para a vitória. Atira almas ao inferno com facilidade e patrulha o território de seu Deus, Hades, com fidelidade canina.

Kanon – grego de nascimento, loiro com olhos azuis como o Egeu, alto, forte, bronzeado. Tem gênio difícil e é do signo de gêmeos. Tem um irmão mais velho, gêmeo idêntico, chamado Saga. No anime, é manipulador, perigoso e capaz de enganar deuses.

Beta reader: Ninguém. Os erros são todos meus.

* * *

 **VIDA QUE SEGUE**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **(Favor não ler se não for comentar. Honestidade ainda é algo que eu prezo.)**

O vento bagunçava os fios loiros. Pequenas gotas de água que prenunciavam que choveria em breve molhavam o rosto anguloso que já estava molhado por algumas lágrimas que ele jurara que não derramaria. Sentia muita falta dele.

As orquídeas brancas no túmulo que nada mais continha além da lápide de metal escuro escovado e o nome dele…

O nome de Kanon. O grego loiro, alegre, efusivo e tremendamente difícil por quem o inglês alto, de olhar sério e gênio horrível, que se julgava incapaz de amar, se apaixonara.

O homem que fizera Radamanthys largar tudo o que conhecia e se aventurar por uma nova vida e que agora estava ali, sem vida, abaixo da terra. Radamanthys relembrava os enormes e sedosos cabelos loiros deixando o namorado com ar de anjo.

Tudo que Kanon não era.

Deixar para trás a vida de assassino mercenário parecera a coisa certa a fazer quando Radamanthys se apaixonara por Kanon, da maneira mais inexplicável. Pareciam não ter nada em comum. O loiro de longos cabelos era um publicitário de alguma fama, voz grave e olhar cheio de planos. Sem falar no temperamento. Gênio difícil, humor sarcástico, cínico muitas vezes, difícil de lidar e um furacão na cama. Haviam feito tantos planos.

Os planos que eles dois não realizariam mais.

A ferida no peito de Radamanthys ficara aberta, sangrando e doendo por muito tempo. Era como se ele sofresse todas as dores que impingira aos familiares e conhecidos dos alvos de seu tempo de assassino. Toda aquela dor fora arrefecendo, aos poucos, em dias e noites intermináveis de lamentação e luto.

Os primeiros seis meses haviam sido os piores. Agora haviam se passado dois anos e era mais fácil de lidar, mas ele não se esqueceria. Jamais.

Talvez fosse um pesadíssimo karma. Talvez fosse apenas a justa retribuição por todas as dores que o loiro inglês de olhar frio causara.

Fora do inferno por maravilhosos três anos. Curtos três anos.

E agora...

Agora ele precisaria se reinventar. Estava seguindo em frente, todo o amor que compartilhara com Kanon mudara seu âmago. Fora muito amado e sabia que não deveria voltar à vida de assassino. Prometera a Kanon que jamais tiraria uma vida novamente, não como era antes, embora pudesse ocorrer pois agora era policial. Fazia diferença para os dois.

 **I was born in a thunderstorm/I grew up overnight**  
 **I played alone/I'm playing on my own/I survived**  
 **Hey/I wanted everything I never had**  
 **Like the love that comes with light/I wore envy and I hated it**  
 **But I survived**  
 **Eu nasci durante uma tempestade/Cresci do dia para noite**  
 **Brinquei sozinha/Estou brincando sozinha/Eu sobrevivi**  
 **Ei/Eu queria tudo o que nunca tive**  
 **Como o amor que vem com a luz/Eu vestia inveja e a odiava**  
 **Mas eu sobrevivi**

O passado veio em algumas lembranças na mente de Radamanthys.

Ele era um homem honrado até mesmo quando cumpria seus piores contratos. Nunca assassinara crianças, jamais executara alguém na frente de quem os amava. Eram assassinatos silenciosos, frios, limpos.

Não que fosse uma profissão bonita e que Radamanthys achasse que alguém teria paixão pela insanidade de ser um matador de aluguel, mas ele tentara, em meio ao seu mundo cruel e cheio de sangue, ser o melhor que podia.

"Eu não vou voltar, Kanon, não se preocupe. Você me ensinou o que era viver sem ter pesadelos, sem dores atrozes no coração, você me deu paz e me ensinou a viver. Obrigado, meu amor, por ter sido luz nas minhas trevas intensas. Eu não vou me esquecer." Tocou a lápide com carinho e se ergueu aspirando o ar já frio do outono.

Tudo começara num verão em Ibiza.

Radamanthys tirara vinte dias de férias para usufruir do dinheiro que ganhava eliminando pessoas para quem pudesse pagar seu altíssimo preço. Esperava apenas ter algum tempo livre e descansar, pois não era bem o que vinha tendo. Seus pesadelos não o deixavam em paz e, ao mesmo tempo, fora por causa deles que conhecera aquele loiro.

A maneira como conhecera Kanon fora mesmo um tanto estranha.

Radamanthys estava hospedado num caríssimo hotel e, como já era comum, logo na primeira noite tivera pesadelos horríveis, intensos, vívidos, com os rostos borrados das crianças que jamais vira, mas de quem havia tirado entes queridos. Não havia traços definidos na aparência delas, mas estavam lá, chorando e implorando e gritando e arrancando pedaços do coração do inglês alto, loiro, em ótima forma e olhos que, devido a uma condição genética, eram amarelados, alguns diriam dourados, como os dos gatos. (1)

Fazia anos que tinha aqueles pesadelos sendo que, algumas vezes, como em um antigo apartamento solitário em Londres, podia ouvir os gritos de suas vítimas. Juraria para quem quisesse que via vultos andando ao seu lado em noites de tempestade, sentia a presença de pessoas em sua cama e, mais de uma vez, acordara sobressaltado com a sensação de que havia pessoas olhando para ele enquanto dormia. Pior era quando ouvia gargalhadas dizendo que seu fim estava próximo.

Diziam que eram apenas os fantasmas emocionais de seus trabalhos cumpridos, outros afirmavam que eram as almas arrancadas dos corpos onde dantes habitavam que não sabiam para onde ir e, portanto, haviam se apegado a Radamanhtys que fora o último ser vivo a estar com elas.

Espíritos perdidos, sofrendo ainda, sem luz, sem paz, até que o algoz, o assassino, aquele homem infernal, os livrasse do pesadelo de uma vida no limbo por terem morrido antes de seu tempo natural, embora ninguém nunca tivesse explicado a Radamanthys como ele faria isso.

Ele já perguntara a alguns outros matadores o que poderia fazer e nenhum tinha uma resposta, dizendo apenas que tinham visões parecidas, mas não tão intensas.

Radamanthys não fazia o tipo místico, mas estava bem inclinado a acreditar no sobrenatural desde que, há alguns meses, sentira frio em sua espinha quando fora até a cozinha uma noite e havia um homem em seus trinta anos, de terno, tomando um café imaginário sentado à mesa e olhando para ele com olhos baços e acusadores.

"Não consegue dormir? Engraçado, eu não consigo morrer, ou seria descansar em paz? Assassino! Você nunca descansará!" A voz era gutural, triste e ecoava como dentro de um túnel.

Radamanthys acordara no chão da cozinha, dolorido, com um gosto ruim de sangue na boca e hematomas em seu corpo. Mudara-se do apartamento na semana seguinte apenas para descobrir que aqueles espíritos, ou fantasmas, o seguiriam para onde quer que fosse. Fora a primeira vez que aquilo acontecera. Vieram outras.

Passara a não dormir mais que quatro, cinco horas por noite, tinha olheiras, emagrecera e aquelas férias eram sua tentativa de não enlouquecer. Precisava estar bem para ser quem era: letal.

Se existia o inferno, Radamanthys estava nele com bilhete apenas de ida.

 **I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go**  
 **Where the wind don't change**  
 **And nothing in the ground can ever grow**  
 **No hope, just lies**  
 **And you're taught to cry in your pillow**  
 **But I survived**  
 **Eu tinha um bilhete só de ida para o lugar onde todos os demônios vão**  
 **Onde o vento não muda**  
 **E na terra nada nunca cresce**  
 **Sem esperança, apenas mentiras**  
 **E você é ensinado a chorar em seu travesseiro**  
 **Mas eu sobrevivi**

Desde que começara suas férias que havia melhorado um pouco, ao menos não ouvia vozes acusatórias, mas naquela tarde, em especial, quando chegara da praia, tomara seu banho e se preparava para um jantar leve, ouviu choro e ranger de dentes e logo havia uma mulher em seus cinquenta anos, vestida de maneira elegante e um colar de pérolas de quatro voltas no pescoço pálido.

"Está se divertindo? Eu não." O vulto arrancou o colar que se partiu espalhando as pérolas pelo piso de porcelanato da suíte para mostrar os cortes finos do fio de aço que Radamanthys usara para matá-la, há alguns meses. Ela fora uma cafetina de renome na França e o matador fora contratado pelo pai de uma das garotas, de meros dezesseis anos, que ela comprara no rentável mercado do tráfico de escravas sexuais.

Radamanthys definira aquele trabalho como justiça. Não se arrependera, de modo algum, de ter dado cabo daquela mulher odiosa.

O choque emocional foi tão grande que Radamanthys sentiu-se tonto e sem forças. Chegou a custo na cama e praticamente desmaiou.

Um barulho incessante.

O homem loiro foi acordado por batidas firmes e ininterruptas na porta do quarto elegante. Acordou suando frio, enfiou-se no roupão agradecendo intimamente por ter sido despertado. Ao menos não fora um daqueles em que era assassinado e revivido vezes sem fim, num círculo de dor e sangue. Abriu a porta com ar sonolento.

"Boa noite. Acho que precisa disso."

Um homem alto, que parecia maior que Radamanthys, com inacreditáveis cabelos dourados até a cintura em matizes de quem tomava sol regularmente, a pele levemente bronzeada num tom saudável e, céus... Ele usava apenas um pijama curto preto que deixava bem à mostra os músculos torneados, os ombros enormes, os braços definidos, as pernas longas e fortes. O inglês não conseguiu não arregalar os olhos, surpreso.

"Como assim?" Olhava da garrafa de ótimo uísque para os dois copos de cristal que compunham o aparato das melhores suítes.

"Eu adoraria dormir pois planejei algumas coisas para amanhã, mas com os seus gritos e socos, provavelmente involuntários, na parede, não vai ser possível. Achei que era uma briga, mas depois ouvi você soluçar e achei que talvez fossem pesadelos. Eu tenho alguns bem ruins. Posso entrar? A propósito, meu nome é Kanon e estou no quarto ao lado, mas isso já deve ter ficado bem claro."

O sorriso franco, a boca bem feita, os olhos cheios de luz e malícia.

"Hein?" Estava um pouco confuso, mas era muito bem educado. "Entre. Eu me chamo Radamanthys." Afastou-se da porta deixando o homem bonito entrar em seu quarto e viu-o caminhar elegantemente até perto do sofá de veludo e capitonê que também fazia parte da mobília do quarto, deixar a garrafa na mesa de apoio e ir até o frigobar pegar gelo.

"Prefere cowboy ou posso colocar gelo?" Kanon se ergueu com duas pedras de gelo numa das mãos e o olhar cheio de perguntas.

"Ah, cowboy mesmo." Radamanthys não costumava perder a fala, era bem decidido e muito forte, mas aquele sujeito...

"Tudo bem." Kanon colocou uma pedra num dos copos, serviu o uísque para ambos e pegou a pedra de gelo restante começando a passá-la pelo pescoço, queixo e pelo seu pomo de adão. "Calor demais. Já ouviu falar em ar-condicionado? O seu está ligado, mas creio que a temperatura está meio alta. Eu sou um pouco encalorado. Talvez muito músculo e excesso de atividade física. O que você faz para viver? Com esse corpo, poderia ser atleta." Deu uma boa olhada no homem estupefato que estava parado à sua frente como se fosse dizer algo, mas apenas mantinha a boca um tanto aberta sem nenhum som ser emitido.

Radamanthys pegou o copo sem gelo e virou tudo de uma vez. Aquele sujeito era... Maluco! E falante demais. Onde estava com a cabeça que o deixara entrar em seu quarto? E como ele poderia ver algo do seu corpo se estava de roupão?

"Quais são seus fantasmas? Eu tenho alguns, mas nunca soquei paredes gemendo em desespero e nem espero fazer isso. Dizem que a falta de paz de espírito é que nos faz ter pesadelos. Quer falar a respeito ou prefere sexo quente e intenso para conseguir dormir? Eu o tenho observado na piscina. Você nada bem. Tem bom fôlego. Aguenta uma noite inteira gemendo por outros motivos que não pesadelos?" Kanon bebericou o uísque com ar calmo.

"Ora, quem você pensa que é?" Radamanthys não gostava de ter sua privacidade invadida. Mas o jeito daquele homem era… Interessante.

"Sei lá, um amor de verão? Vou insistir: que tal sexo gostoso e vamos dormir em paz? Eu não quero ter que vir aqui de novo porque você não para de gritar ou… Que tal gritar porque estou metendo tão fundo que você não consegue resistir e goza gemendo entre sons que ninguém consegue descrever? Está tarde, logo vai amanhecer, então vamos resolver logo isso para podermos descansar um pouco."

O olhar misto de malignidade e excitação, o arfar. A mão que serpenteou pelo abdômen que parecia perfeito e começou a tocar o membro que parecia endurecer pouco a pouco. "Homens precisam de justificativas ou dramas? Se eu estiver errado sobre você apenas vá deitar, eu sei onde fica a porta, mas garanto que você se divertiria bastante. Eu também, obviamente."

Radamanthys titubeou entre socar o engraçadinho e sentir tesão. Optou pela última ideia. Retirou o roupão sem maiores delongas e deu seu melhor sorriso cínico. "Convença-me."

"Não seja por isso." Kanon deixou o copo numa mesinha e nem pensou duas vezes. Caminhou até o homem com ar perigoso e o beijou na boca sentindo o gosto forte do uísque, o cheiro bom dele. Abraçou-o com entusiasmo e se esfregou nele dando algum alívio ao pênis que enrijecia contra os quadris bem feitos.

"Quer em pé mesmo numa rapidinha deliciosa ou está com desejos gastronômicos? Vai gozar do mesmo jeito." O grego sorriu enquanto lambia o pescoço forte e enfiava a mão pelas calças de pijama do inglês.

"Deita na cama que eu vou mostrar como eu aprecio banquetes." Radamanthys não era tímido, bem longe disso. Aquele sujeito queria sexo? Ah, mas fariam sexo. De preferência alucinado e intenso.

Kanon gemia alto com Radamanthys chupando-o com furor. Cogitou um sessenta e nove, mas a bunda dura do inglês lhe dava arrepios de tesão. Seria uma delícia se enfiar ali.

"Conhece beijo grego? Que tal vindo de um grego?" Kanon riu com ar predatório e Radamanthys nem se fez de rogado. Ficou de quatro na cama e os gemidos ficaram cada vez mais altos.

"Deixa eu meter gostoso pra acalmar esse fogo todo." Kanon rosnava enquanto pegava camisinha e lubrificante que logo espalhou pela bunda gostosa ali à sua disposição.

Corpos quentes rolando na cama confortável.

O sempre tão controlado e discreto matador gemeu alto enquanto Kanon arremetia dentro de si e o fazia ter um orgasmo libertador e intenso metendo forte e fundo tal como prometera.

 **I'm still breathing/I'm still breathing**  
 **I'm still breathing/I'm still breathing**  
 **Eu ainda estou respirando**  
 **I'm alive/I'm alive**  
 **I'm alive/I'm alive**  
 **Eu estou vivo**

Não fora apenas um amor de verão. Seria o amor de uma vida inteira. Até o destino mudar tudo.

Radamanthys se acostumara com o gênio cheio de energia, com a voz rouca e com o sexo incrível.

Ah, o sexo.

Intenso, prazeroso, alucinado. O matador estava loucamente apaixonado quando propusera irem morar juntos após os tais vinte dias parecerem escoar como água por dedos abertos.

Kanon não fazia perguntas diretas, mas recebia as respostas que precisava nas longas conversas a cada vez que Radamanthys voltava do "trabalho".

Propusera variadas opções para Radamanthys deixar aquela vida. Queria que os pesadelos parassem e pudessem viver em paz.

"Mas, Kanon, eu não sei fazer outra coisa!" Radamanthys respondera numa das muitas discussões.

"Pode aprender coisas novas! Ninguém deve ficar numa vida que exaure a alma. Você tem um bom coração, eu sei, eu estou nele! Pare de pensar que não dá conta! Se dá conta de mim na cama, aguenta qualquer coisa!" Kanon ria e a gargalhada dele deixava Radamanthys completamente sem ar. Amava tanto aquele geminiano maluco!

Radamanthys decidira parar de matar. Aprenderia outro ofício. Seria até lixeiro, lavador de pratos, se fosse preciso. Já tinha dinheiro suficiente para nem sequer trabalhar. Queria a gargalhada de Kanon e não ter que impor sofrimento a outro alguém.

Em seis meses estavam casados, uma cerimônia simples na frente de um juiz qualquer, planejando adotar crianças, ter cachorros, gatos, cavalos, peixes, anacondas...

Não deu tempo.

Radamanthys mudara tudo em sua vida e ingressara na força policial inglesa por influência de uma amiga de Kanon, Atena. A destreza do loiro de cabelos curtos e a capacidade de investigar e compreender a mente criminosa o fizeram se destacar rapidamente.

Kanon também mudara. Para melhor. Radamanthys saberia mais tarde, por Saga, que ele já tentara se matar por causa de problemas de bullying que haviam sofrido.

Um encontrara a paz no outro.

 **I found solace in the strangest place**  
 **Way in the back of my mind**  
 **I saw my life in a stranger's face**  
 **And it was mine**  
 **Encontrei consolo no lugar mais estranho**  
 **Bem no fundo da minha mente**  
 **Eu vi minha vida no rosto de um estranho**  
 **E era o meu rosto**

Radamanthys conhecera Saga, o irmão gêmeo mais velho de seu marido, apenas depois de casado.

A princípio Saga não gostara muito do cunhado, mas com o passar do tempo percebera que havia uma chama de decência, de honra, no olhar por vezes sem vida do inglês loiro. Também gostara da sinceridade do assassino. Bem, ele não era mais um assassino.

"Ei, já está ficando tarde. Vamos?" Saga estava ali, ao lado de Radamanthys, era aniversário dele e de Kanon e o escorpiano viera deixar as flores preferidas do marido em seu túmulo.

"Tem recebido telefonemas estranhos? Acho que meus antigos empregadores ainda estão tentando se vingar. Podem confundir você com ele. Quer proteção? Algo que eu possa fazer? Eu sinto muito. Minha vida anterior veio me assombrar e eu não pude protegê-lo. Ele me salvou e eu não pude salvá-lo. Jamais irei me perdoar por isso. Jamais." A voz era grave, baixa, dolorida. Os olhos dourados rebrilhavam com as lágrimas que ele não queria derramar.

"Radamanthys… Já tivemos essa conversa nem sei quantas vezes. Você o fez muito feliz. Ele tinha um brilho especial no olhar, ele sorria milhões de vezes ao dia, ele viveu! Antes de conhecer você ele era amargurado, infeliz e solitário, então… Olha, eu sei que não é fácil, mas ele o amou demais. Eu amava meu irmão e sou grato por ele ter tido a oportunidade de amar e ser amado, porque eu sei que, por trás desse seu jeito frio e distante, você o amava mais que deixava perceberem."

"Você fala demais. Igual seu irmão." Radamanthys deu um sorrisinho cretino e suspirou.

"Radamanthys, você deve se lembrar do que ele dizia, que um assassino sempre seria um assassino e sempre teria instintos, mas era possível controlá-los e você assim o fez. Tentou ser uma pessoa melhor por causa de Kanon. Você é uma pessoa melhor." Pigarreou e abaixou a voz. "Seus pesadelos não voltaram, não é?"

"Não, apenas tenho sonhos meio ruins. Eu vejo a morte dele, como se fosse um filme, embora eu não estivesse lá. Eu não estava lá." Radamanthys rilhou os dentes. Nunca esqueceria.

Saga suspirou. Fora horrível. Eles estavam jantando quando um tiro certeiro explodiu o coração de seu irmão na mesa de um restaurante. Não queria relembrar o grito de dor de Radamanthys quando chegara ao local do crime agora que era um oficial da polícia.

"Havia tanto sangue. Os olhos azuis dele tão vidrados e sem vida." Radamanthys pareceu reviver seu desespero. O enterro, o luto, a dor. A intensa dor… Não, não queria se lembrar.

Sua vida mudara completamente, de novo. Não havia mais seu amor ao seu lado e tentava não enlouquecer.

"Como você está? Faz dois anos, Radamanthys." O crime fora no aniversário de Kanon e Saga. O ex-matador planejava buscar Kanon no restaurante após seu plantão para comemorarem intimamente.

"Sobrevivendo." Foi tudo que Radamanthys respondeu.

"Você é bom nisso. Kanon acreditava em você. Eu vou aguentar firme." Saga admirava o amor deles. Tal como ele e Shura, não fora fácil. Mas agora… Agora ele amava Radamanthys, e muito mais que isso, ele o respeitava. Sabia como os desafios podiam ser difíceis.

"Ah, nem contei a você." Radamanthys se virou secando as lágrimas com um lenço elegante que sempre usava e que fora presente do marido.

"Sobre?" Saga caminhava com ele até o carro. Moravam perto um do outro agora.

"Mandaram um novo parceiro para mim essa semana. Parece um cara legal. Meio calado e difícil de lidar, mas acho que eu também sou um pouco assim."

"Ele é bonitão? Sabe se é solteiro e, o principal, ele é gay?" Saga provocou.

"Quer calar a boca?" Radamanthys revirou os olhos. "Não é nada disso."

Saga não ia dizer nada, mas pedira a Atena que escolhesse um parceiro "apropriado" para Radamanthys desde que o último desistira de trabalhar com ele por achá-lo muito sanguinário. Sabia muito bem que o rapaz, Valentine, era gay, solteiro e muito bonito.

"Ah, por favor, alivie minha curiosidade! Ele é bonito?" Saga insistiu enquanto entravam no carro de Radamanthys no qual haviam vindo.

Um silêncio momentâneo enquanto Radamanthys ligava o carro.

"Rada..." Saga cutucou-o.

"Ah, mas que droga! É sim! O pessoal no distrito fala que ele tem traços femininos no rosto, que é bonito demais pra ser policial, mas eu o acho bem masculino. Satisfeito? Ele tem olhos verdes que parecem esmeraldas, é ruivo e sempre prende os cabelos embaixo do quepe porque se recusa a cortá-los."

"Olhos de esmeralda é?" Saga riu baixo. Quem falava assim de outro cara se não tivesse prestado atenção além do necessário?

"Você jura que está bancando o alcoviteiro para seu próprio cunhado? Eu perdi seu irmão! Ele era o amor da minha vida! Não estou interessado! Nem um pouco! Val é um cara sério que acabou de chegar, não é um casinho!" Engatou a marcha e acelerou indo para casa.

"Val? Já está chamando-o por um apelido? E, claro que não é nem será meu irmão, muito menos um casinho. Você não tem casinhos. Você se apaixona e se casa." Saga sorriu.

"Eu vou deixar você aqui no meio da rua!" Radamanthys respirou fundo. "Eu não… Eu… Kanon..."

"Kanon amava você. Isso nunca vai mudar. Pensa que ele gostaria de vê-lo bebendo sozinho todas as noites? Não era isso que o amor dele por você deveria significar, mesmo com ele morto. Ele morreu, Rada! Sinto falta dele todo dia, mas sei o quanto ele gostaria que você fosse feliz depois de tudo que ele fez para tirá-lo daquela vida. Então seja bonzinho e apenas pense no assunto. Além do mais, Atena me disse que ele está solteiro após perder o marido exatamente como você, num tiroteio em outra cidade, ou seja, se você ainda não sabe, ele é gay e está sofrendo e solitário tal qual você!"

Radamanthys enfiou o pé no freio e olhou incrédulo para Saga. "Você tem algo a ver com a indicação dele para meu parceiro?"

"Amo você. Só isso que vou dizer." Saga cruzou os braços e Radamanthys viu nele o mesmo comportamento difícil e irritante do marido. Aqueles dois...

"Família louca." O agora policial falou num tom baixo e recolocou o carro em movimento. "Também amo você."

A vida seguiu seu curso, um dia após o outro.

Um ano e meio depois daquela conversa, Saga foi ao casamento de Radamanthys e Valentine.

É, Radamanthys não tinha casinhos…

* * *

(1) Polissíndeto intencional (O polissíndeto é uma figura de linguagem que consiste em repetir um conectivo entre palavras ou expressões. Esse excesso é utilizado para enfatizar a ideia de acréscimo ou de sucessão.)


End file.
